Season 6 Episode 1: Long Live the Queen
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Merlin stood on the bank with tears flowing down his face. As the boat carrying Arthur moved further to the centre of the lake he dropped to his knees, he rested his head in his hands and cried.

"Emrys" he heard in his mind. He slowly raised his head and looked around. "Emrys" he heard again.

He looked toward the boat and could see tiny white lights, dancing around it. He rubbed his eyes.

"Emrys" he heard again. He stood up slowly and shakily. The white lights were surrounding the boat, and changing the course toward the island in the middle.

"Hey!" he yelled. The lights took no notice of him, they followed the boat toward the island.

A look of worry fell across his face. As he looked at the island a light started to move toward him, growing bigger and brighter until he had to raise his arm to shield his eyes. The light died down and he dropped his arm. Standing before him was a woman. She was tall, her skin was a pale icy blue, her hair so blonde it was almost white, and her eyes sparkled like crystals. She seemed to float on the water before him.

Merlin stared at her in shock for a moment, "who are you? Where are they taking Arthur?" he demanded, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

The woman smiled at him, "Hello Emrys, you have nothing to fear. My name is Alba, I will do all in my power to help you."

Merlin looked back at the island, he could no longer see the boat. "Where is Arthur?" he asked in a shaky voice. "I am an elf, my kin have taken him to the sacred isle of Avalon, where his spirit can rest. It is your destiny to follow, Merlin" the woman said in a singsong voice, still smiling serenely.

Merlin found her calmness irritating. He looked from her, to the island, looking lost. "My destiny was to save Arthur, I have failed" he cried, sinking back down to his knees.

"Your destiny has been written since the dawn of time, as long as you did what you thought was right you could not fail." Merlin looked up at her "but I did fail, Arthur's.. Arthur's dead" he said, his voice cracking. Alba smiled down at him, and gestured for him to follow "yes he is, but it does not end here. Come."

Opening Credits

Percival cut the ropes that bound Gwaine's hands, and gently lay him on the ground. He whipped around as he heard a noise and saw a group of men approaching. He stood, sword raised and stepped toward them.

"We mean you no harm, we can save your friend" the leader of the group said. Percival frowned but lowered his sword, "who are you?" he asked. "My name is Iseldir, I am a druid, please we have little time." Percival nodded, and watched in awe as the druids walked forward and began performing spells. They chanted strange words and gave Gwaine water from a large goblet. As they did so, he gasped for breath. Iseldir smiled, "he lives."

Percival looked at him in shock, "I dont know how to thank you enough." Iseldir smiled, "Gwaine is weak, he will need to rest before he can return to Camelot." Percival frowned, "you know who we are?"

Iseldir nodded, "Our meeting was foretold. We will care for your friend until he is well enough to return home. You must follow the witches trail to Avalon." Percival hesitated, glancing over at Gwaine. "A great evil approaches and you will need our help to defeat it, the prophecies tell us that much, I will meet you in the darkling wood in three days hence, Gwaine will return with us if he is able. I seek an audience with your queen, I must warn her of the danger ahead."

Percival was still looking at Gwaine with worry, he watched the druids casting their spells, and the colour returning to Gwaine's face. One of the men caught Percival's eye and smiled. Percival glanced at Gwaine once more and relented. "Of course, I owe you a great debt for saving my friend, I will meet you in three days and help you any way I can."

Percival shook Iseldir's arm and they exchanged a nod.

Aithusa was flying low over the trees toward a lake. She saw a dark shape on the ground and landed near it. She heard a cold voice in her mind, "take her to the great stone, on the eastern side of the lake, and hurry, we do not have much time." Aithusa looked frightened, but did as she was told. She walked toward the dark shape of Morgana, picked her up and flew to the east. She saw a large flat stone on the bank. She gently place Morgana on it, and lay on the ground behind.

Tiny lights started to dance across the surface of the water. They flew toward Morgana and encircled her. The light died down and Morgana sat up suddenly, with a loud gasp.

She looked around wildly before noticing the little lights in front of her. She used her magic to focus on the tiny sidhe before her. "Who are you?" she asked nervously. "We are the Sidhe, my name is Daen you had a deadly wound, but we have saved you, so you may continue your fight for Camelot." Morgana's frightened expression turned to a cold grin. "Thank you" she said. "The dark goddess asked us to help you on your quest, a great sorcerer named Sigan can help you win the throne. The dark goddess will help you to release him, with his help, you can raise an army of the dead, you cannot be defeated."

Morgana nodded hesitantly. Daen cried some strange words, and Morgana screamed in pain, her face changed, and the Sidhe within her could be seen. Her eyes glowed red. "Well done Thrinta, you know our plan and you must see that she carries it out. Remain hidden, Morgana must not know you are there. Once she has taken Camelot you may take the throne" said the tiny Sidhe hovering before Morgana. Thrinta smiled, "I will not fail you, my lord" she said.

Thrinta retreated and Morgana fell onto the stone, asleep.

Aithusa came forward and picked her up. The Sidhe watched, laughing cruelly, as she flew away.

Merlin followed Alba up a stone path. He turned back and could see the lake of Avalon behind him, the air shimmered as if he had walked through a veil.

"Where are you taking me?" Merlin asked in a flat voice. Alba turned to him and smiled, "The story of your destiny has just begun." Merlin frowned, "I have no destiny without Arthur" Alba nodded, "that much is true" she said.

"What are you saying, can Arthur be saved?" Merlin asked urgently. "That is not of my choosing" she replied.

Merlin became agitated, "can you give me a straight answer? Can you save him?" he demanded.

Alba stopped walking and turned to him, "I do not have the power to save Arthur" Merlin looked downcast, "Gauis said only the Sidhe can save him.." Alba nodded, "the Sidhe do not care for the children of men. They would ask a terrible price to save his life. There is one other who can help. The white goddess can save him, but she needs your help Merlin. There will still be a price to pay for Arthur's life. You know this."

Merlin nodded, is face darkened, "Whatever the price, I will pay it. I will give my life to save his." He said firmly.

Alba shook her head with a smile, "Your life is far too precious to bargain with Merlin."

Gwen was wearing breeches and a tunic, she was walking quickly down a corridor with three Knights behind her, one was injured and Sir Leon and the other man were helping him to walk. They reached the infirmary and sat the injured man on a chair. Gauis walked over to examine him. "What happened?" Gauis asked.

"The injured are starting to return from Camlann, but it looks as though Lott's men are attacking them." Gwen replied anxiously.

Gauis crouched down to look at the man. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, "Robyn, can you hear me?" Gauis asked. The man did not reply. Gauis inspected the arrow wound on his leg, "It would appear the arrows have been poisoned" he said darkly.

Aithusa flew with Morgana until she saw a castle. She landed on the grounds outside. Many people screamed and ran away. One man walked toward them, he was hesitant at first, but smiled as he got closer. He bent down beside Morgana and gently touched her face, her eyes flickered open. "Prince Belin?" she asked. He nodded, "yes, are you alright my Lady? Please, come inside."

She nodded and allowed Belin to help her up. Aithusa screeched and took to the skies. Belin walked Morgana inside and took her to the throne room. She walked up to the man sat on the throne and bowed her head, "King Lott" she said. His face broke into a wide grin, "ah, the Lady Morgana, what a pleasant surprise."

Gwaine opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, he could see the campfire in front of him but not much else. He sat up rubbing his head. He saw a man he did not recognise smiling down at him. "Iseldir, he's awake" the man said. Gwaine frowned at him, "who are you… I thought I was dead." "My name is Galahad, you almost were dead, we managed to bring you back." Gwaine nodded his head slowly. Iseldir walked over, Gwaine frowned as he tried to work out why the man looked so familiar, "you are druids?" he asked. Iseldir nodded, "indeed, our paths cross again sir Gwaine, my name is Iseldir, we will look after you until you are well enough to return to Camelot."

King Lott, Prince Belin, and Morgana were sat around a table. "Arthur is dead, you are certain?" asked Lott. Morgana smirked, "I saw him dying, not even the great Emrys could save him." Lott grinned. "So what do you have planned, my Lady?" Belin asked somewhat nervously. Morgana grinned, "All that stands between me and the throne now is a serving girl, a peasant. With the aid of your army I plan to take what is rightfully mine. Your help will not go unrewarded" she said, looking toward Lott. Lott laughed, "then I am all too happy to help. You must be tired after your ordeal, you should rest awhile." Morgana nodded in agreement and Lott called a serving girl forward, "Sefa, show the Lady Morgana to her chambers." As he called the girl he touched the stone in a leather thong around his neck. Morgana gave a small shudder and for a split second her eyes turned red. She shook her head, unsure what had happened, and looked at the serving girl curiously, "do I know you?" she asked. Sefa curtsied, "you knew my father, Ruadan, my Lady." Morgana nodded, "he was a good man, I am sorry for what happened to him." Morgana bid Lott and Belin goodnight, and turned to follow Sefa.

"Do you believe she will keep her end of the deal?" Belin asked quietly as the door closed behind them.

"Not at all, I am sure she plans to kill me once she has taken Camelot. But thanks to this little trinket" he held up the stone around his neck, "she cant hurt me!" Belin gave a weak smile, "so you plan to rule Camelot?" he asked his father. "Oh yes, I plan to rule them all" Lott replied gleefully.

Percival had followed Morgana's trail to a lake. He ran down the hill. He saw splashes of blood on the ground. As he got closer he saw Arthur's cloak, ripped and torn. He saw foot prints leading down to the water, and none returning. He picked up Arthur's cloak and saw it was stained with blood, he looked sadly out to the lake.

Merlin followed Alba toward a circle made of large stone arches. In the centre was a small pillar, and on it was sat a crystal. Merlin gasped as he walked toward it, the crystal shimmered and he could feel its power.

"The crystal is the source of all magic, without it, the worlds would die" Alba explained. "I can go no further, follow the path, the white goddess must speak with you alone."

Merlin frowned slightly, but followed the path. The path led past the crystal and up a hill, through a small stone archway. As he entered the archway he found himself standing before a beautiful woman. She had long hair in blonde curls, she wore a long white dress, and she seemed to shimmer in front of him. He could feel her power as she approached, and knelt before her.

"Please rise Merlin" she said, her voice was kind and seemed to radiate all around. "You can save Arthur?" he asked. She smiled, "yes Merlin, I can, but I must ask a favour in return." Merlin nodded, "I will do anything."

The woman smiled, "my name is Gaya, I am one sister of the triple goddess. My younger sister was foolish, she had removed magic from one of the worlds. Without it, the great crystal is dying. The sickness spreads across all the worlds, including your own. Creatures of magic are dying, it will not be long before magic is gone from this world too." Merlin frowned, "creatures of magic… kilgarrah?" Merlin asked. Gaya nodded. "But how can I help?"

Gaya smiled, "the only way to restore the balance is to return magic to the world. You have magic within you Merlin, only you can hope to survive in that world long enough to return magic to it. You must journey to the crystal cave of that world and plant a crystal within. If done properly the crystal will flourish, and magic will be returned."

Merlin looked confused, but agreed, "I'll do it." He said. "The quest is more dangerous than you know Merlin, in a world without magic you will be weakened, you may not survive" Gaya said gently.

Merlin looked determined, "I don't care, if that is the price to save Arthur then I must go."

Gaya smiled, "rest awhile, I will call for you tomorrow when it is time to complete your quest."

Gwen walked into Gauis' chambers looking tired and pale. Gauis looked up from his potion bench as she entered. "Gauis, have you had any luck with an antidote for the poisoned arrows?" she asked.

Gauis looked at her gravely, "I am afraid the poison was made using sorcery, without using sorcery, there is no cure."

Gwen walked close to Gauis and looked at him carefully, "Gauis, do you know how to make the antidote?" she asked. Gauis took a deep breath, "yes, I believe so."

Gwen nodded, "please Gauis, I cant watch our men die knowing we can cure them." Gauis raised an eyebrow, "but the law, My Lady."

Gwen sighed, "Gauis I am beginning to think the law is wrong. Were it not for sorcery we would not have won the battle." Gauis nodded, "indeed." "and I take it that is not the first time that he has helped us?" Gwen asked.

Gauis gave a sad smile, "no my lady, it was one of many." Gwen nodded. "Please make the antidote Gauis, I assure you there will be no punishment."

Morgana sat at the table in her chambers she reached into her robe and pulled from it a large, heart shaped, glass jewel. She ran her hand over the surface and stared at it with a frown. There was a knock at the door and she quickly put the jewel back in her robe, "enter."

The door opened and Lott walked in. He sat down opposite her, "did you rest?" he asked. "Couldn't sleep" she replied simply. "How do you plan to take Camelot?" he asked, "even with Arthur gone their army is stronger than mine." Morgana smirked, "I will soon have the power to raise an army of the dead." Lott looked hesitant, "the dead…?" Morgana nodded, "I need you to send your men to Camlann, bring back the bodies, soon they will walk again, and fight for us."

Gauis was in the infirmary applying a remedy to Robyn's leg. Gwen entered and waited for him to finish before pulling him aside, "does the antidote work Gauis?" she asked. Gauis smiled, "indeed it does my lady, but it tires me, I do not know if I have the strength to cure them all." Gwen smiled kindly, "do what you can" she said.

The door opened and Percival walked in, "Percival!" she cried, walking toward him, "I am so glad you are alright, have you any news?" Percival bowed his head sadly, "Gwaine almost died, the druids saved him and will care from him until he can return, they ask to speak to you two days hence." Gwen smiled, "of course they may speak with me, and what of Arthur?" Percival held up the torn, bloodstained cloak, "I found this, near the lake of Avalon" he said. Gwen gasped and sat down heavily on a chair. "The strange thing was, I saw two sets of footprints going toward the lake, but none returning." Gwen and Gauis exchanged a serious look.

"I am so sorry my lady, it would appear the King is Dead" said Percival, his voice cracking.

King Lott walked down a corridor with his son, he reached a door and knocked once, he did not wait for an answer before entering. He walked into a room and found an old man seated at a table, speaking with Sefa.

"Alain, a word, in private" said Lott, glancing at Sefa. Sefa stood, "goodbye uncle" she said. She bowed to the King and Prince Belin and left the room. "Alain, I wanted to check your task was complete?" Alain stood up with a bow, "yes, my Lord." Lott grinned, "excellent, Morgana may think she can cross me, but now that I have a way to deal with her sorcery she will not stand a chance." He laughed wildly, Belin and Alain each gave a nervous smile.

Gwen sat on the throne before the court. Sir Leon addressed the room "The King is dead. Long live the queen."

The chant filled the room, as Gwen sat, broken hearted, staring blankly ahead.

King Lott closed the door to Alains chambers and walked out grinning. Belin followed nervously, "what are you planning, father?" he asked. "My plans don't concern you, and if you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut" Lott shouted. He glared at his son, who cowered, nodded and walked away. Lott continued to grin as he walked toward Morgana's chambers. He knocked, and Morgana opened the door, leaning on it to speak with him, "My lord, I do hope you bring good news?" "I do indeed my lady, it is as you asked, the bodies have been brought back from Camlann, they await you in the square." Morgana smiled "this is good news indeed, do come in." Lott shook his head, "I have business to attend to."

Morgana's eyes glowed red, she stared at Lott and his eyes too turned red, "come in" said Morgana, in a voice unlike her own. Lott nodded, he walked into the room, staring blankly ahead and sat down. "Take off your amulet" said Morgana, in that same unfamiliar voice. Lott took off the amulet, and lay it on the table. Morgana picked it up, she removed the stone, her eyes flashed gold and another stone appeared in its place, she placed the stone in her pocket, put the necklace back around Lott's neck and stepped away. The red glow vanished from their eyes and they both looked at each other curiously. "What are you doing?" asked Lott. Morgana looked at him with confusion, "I..I don't know… I thought you were leaving?" she stammered, bewildered. Lott stood, "yes… I was…" he said.

He got up, and they exchanged a nervous glance before he left the room.

Merlin walked out of the archway away from Gaya. He walked down the path, hardly able to draw his eyes from the crystal as he passed it. He returned to where he had left Alba and found her still waiting for him.

She smiled, "Merlin, I thank you for your help." He frowned, "I haven't succeeded yet." He said heavily. "Come" she said, gesturing for him to walk ahead down another path, "perhaps you will feel better once you see Arthur."

Merlin stopped in his tracks, "he is alive?" he asked. Alba just smiled, and gestured for him to keep walking.

Morgana lay asleep in her chambers, her eyelids fluttering as she dreamt. In her dream she was sitting in an empty room, the heart shaped glass jewel in her hand. A woman in a dark black cloak stood before her, her face covered. "It is time Morgana, time to release the raven, let me show you how." The cloaked woman raised her hand and a light surrounded Morgana, her eyes glowed gold as the spell encompassed her.

The dream ended and Morgana's eyes flew open. Her hand flew to the glass jewel beside her bed and she grinned.

Merlin picked up his pace as they walked down a path toward a large willow tree, Alba pulled aside the leaves and indicated for Merlin to walk in. He stepped inside and she let the leaves drop behind him.

Against the base of the tree were two beds. Lying in one, with his eyes closed, was Arthur. Merlin walked forward cautiously. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, Arthur lay still, and tears fell down Merlin's cheeks.


End file.
